Second Incursion
We, the AFN, today declare war on Nevona for illegal and immoral annexations of other nations along with reckless and morally bankrupt behaviour on the global stage. We also declare war on the rest of the UN (provided they are active) for their complicity in Nevona’s irresponsible and morally corrupt behaviour. This is not an ultimatum, nor is this a negotiable suggestion, this is an official declaration of war." - Arstotzka Event Nevona had been seeking to expand its influence ever since its inception. It attempted to do this in many ways, though they had all failed. Following the World Unity Hall's declaration that the Union of Nevona, the nation's latest attempt at expansion, was illegal and unjust, Nevona believed that it had found a loophole in their decision. It was horribly mistaken. Nevona had begun annexing the former members of the Union of Nevona, which it claimed it had gained prior permission to do by their respective leaders, though the Anti-Fascist Nations begged to differ. The Anti-Fascist Nations quickly declared war on Nevona and its allied nations, which happened to be the only remaining nations from the former Union of Nevona following the rapid annexations. The war quickly turned into a stalemate following Nevonan advances in Ooftalia to the west. Suddenly, without any warning, Shu'ulathoi began marching its massive army through eastern Nevona and its allies in the region. As it turns out, Shu'ulathoi had been talking to Arstotka and Toucania of the Anti-Fascist Nations about getting involved later in the war to ensure a successful invasion. All of Nevona's soldiers were already to the west, meaning that it would take a long period of time for them to reach the approaching forces from the east. Meanwhile, the Shu'ulathoians were making massive gains and showed no signs of stopping. Nevona's soldiers had finally meet up with the Shu'ulathoian forces once they were about halfway to the capital, though proceeded to suffer heavy casualties. In addition, the relocation of meany Nevonans had loosened the front enough to allow for the Anti-Fascist Nations to begin making advancements into Nevonan territory. At this point, things were looking pretty bad for Nevona, and things didn't seem like they could get any worse. Then things got worse when most of the ABC also declared war on Nevona. No, not that ABC, but some new and different one. This was the last straw for Nevona, and, shortly afterwards, it finally agreed to the unconditional surrender that its opposition had been requesting ever since the start of Shu'ulathoian involvement. [https://world02.fandom.com/wiki/User:Advisor_Aleph credit] Post-War The winning countries (except Eclipse Island because it did nothing) divided the whole Nevona. The Union was divided into shreds. Hinterburg was split into two, majority of it was occupied by Toucania, and the rest was occupied by Shu'ulathoi. Troy was occupied by Ooftalia, Nevona divided into separate regions, with the West occupied by Alterra, Arstotzka, and Weeden, the East by Shu'ulathoi, Misti being occupied by the Enclave, Endora being renamed to Quollud and occupied by Shu'ulathoi, and Salzburg occupied and renamed to North Giena by Shu'ulathoi. Category:Events